15 Listopada 2004
TVP 1 00:00 Wiadomości - skrót; ok.godz.9.00, 10.25, 13.40, 14.20 06:00 Kawa czy herbata; w tym Pogoda 6.30, 7.00, 7.30 oraz Wiadomości - skrót o 6.32, 7.02 , 7.32 08:00 Wiadomości 08:12 Pogoda 08:15 Cafe serio 08:25 Kawa czy herbata 09:05 Maks i Ruby; odc.12-Ruby sprzedaje lemoniadę; serial animowany prod. kanadyjskiej (stereo) 09:30 Budzik; program dla dzieci 09:55 Wilf - pies czarownicy; serial animowany prod. niemieckiej 10:10 Wilf - pies czarownicy; odc.20-Figlarz; serial animowany prod. niemieckiej 10:30 Moda na sukces; odc.2358; serial prod. USA (dolby surround) 10:55 Przygody młodego Indiany Jones'a; odc.20-Sekret bluesa (cz. 1); serial prod. USA 11:40 Telezakupy 11:56 Książki na jesień 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes; rolniczy program informacyjny 12:20 Rolnictwo na świecie 12:35 Zielony biznes; magazyn ekologiczny 12:45 Plebania; odc.467; telenowela TVP stereo 13:10 Klan; odc.870; telenowela TVP 13:41 Książki na jesień 13:45 Lekarz Jedynki; odc.17 - Wielka wojna zapalna 14:05 Poznań. Historie osobliwe; odc.10-Akademia Lubrańskiego 14:20 W labiryncie; odc.46- Wybuch; serial TVP 14:55 Książki na jesień 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Głos serca; odc.1; The Voice of the Heart; 1989 serial prod.USA; reż: Tony Wharmby; wyk: Lindsay Wagner, Victoria Tennant 16:00 Łapówa; Czym skorupka... 16:25 Moda na sukces; odc.2358; serial prod.USA (dolby surround) 16:50 Sportowy Express 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Polska z bocznej drogi; Weselcie się, weselcie; reportaż 17:30 Klan; odc.873; telenowela TVP 18:00 Jaka to melodia?; quiz muzyczny stereo 18:30 Tak, kochanie; odc.9; serial komediowy prod. USA 18:55 Wieczorynka; Tabaluga; odc.58-Eliksiry Puchacza; serial animowany prod. niemieckiej 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 19:58 Pogoda 20:05 Prosto w oczy 20:22 Pogoda 20:30 Sensacje XX wieku; Pojedynek w Venlo 21:25 Dzieciństwo w cieniu śmierci; film dok. 22:10 Krew i wino; Blood and Wine; 1996 thriller prod.USA/pod nadzorem/; reż: Bob Rafelson; wyk: Jack Nicholson,Michael Caine 23:55 Wiadomości 00:05 Rozmowy na czasie; Czy jesteśmy niewolnikami konsumpcji? 00:30 Pegaz; magazyn kulturalny 01:00 Opowieści niesamowite; Dom Sary; film fab. prod. polskiej (dla dorosłych); reż: Zygmunt Lech; wyk: Hanna Balińska, Eugeniusz Kujawski, Zdzisław Kuźniar, Mirosław Krawczyk 02:05 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 06:55 10 minut tylko dla siebie; magazyn 07:05 Na dobry początek; Golec uOrkiestra (2) 07:15 Dwójka Dzieciom; Podróż za jeden uśmiech; odc.6-Polowanie na kapelusz; serial TVP 07:45 Dwójka Dzieciom; Fortele Jonatana Koota; odc.6-Węzeł Kootyjski; serial animowany prod.polskiej 07:55 Dwójka Dzieciom; Przygód kilka wróbla Ćwirka; Zimowe zuchy; film animowany dla dzieci 08:05 Na dobre i na złe; odc.153-Tajemnicza pacjentka; serial prod. TVP 09:00 Pytanie na śniadanie; magazyn tym: Panorama 9.30 i Pogoda 9.32 10:10 10 minut tylko dla siebie; magazyn 10:25 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza; (103) Waloński smak; magazyn 10:50 Super Hity Elity-80-lecie Elity i Studia 202.Koncert jubileuszowy /2/ 11:40 Od przedszkola do Opola; z udziałem zespołu NO TO CO; program rozrywkowy 12:15 Święta wojna; odc.165-Krupniok kontra Pyra; serial TVP 12:40 Telezakupy 13:00 Panorama 13:17 Pogoda 13:20 Kochaj mnie; telenowela dok. prod TVP 13:45 Szpital na peryferiach po dwudziestu latach; odc.10/13-Synowie; serial obyczajowy prod. czeskiej 14:50 Co ci dolega ?; Gigantyczne kłopoty; film dokumentalny prod. angielskiej 16:00 Panorama 16:15 Film dla niesłyszących; Na dobre i na złe; odc.193-Ekskluzywny pacjent; serial TVP 17:05 Przystanek praca; magazyn 17:20 Konsument; odc.10-Robimy zakupy; magazyn 17:50 PROGRAM LOKALNY 18:30 Panorama 18:56 Pogoda 19:05 Herbatka u Tadka; talk show 19:55 Panorama flesz 20:05 M jak miłość; odc.265; serial TVP stereo 20:55 Kulisy serialu "M jak miłość" 21:00 Kochaj mnie; telenowela dokumentalna prod. TVP 21:30 997-magazyn kryminalny; program Michała Fajbusiewicza dla dorosłych 22:00 Panorama 22:20 Biznes 22:25 Sport-telegram 22:35 Pogoda 22:45 Sie macie, ludzie; film dok. 00:05 Kultura 00:15 Tytus Andronikus; Titus; 1999 dramat prod.USA (tylko dla dorosłych); reż: Julie Taymor; wyk: Anthony Hopkins,Jessica Lange,Alan Cumming 02:55 Zakończenie programu Polsat 06:00 Piosenka na życzenie - magazyn muzyczny 06:45 TV market 07:00 Sabrina, nastoletnia czarownica 5 (101) - serial kom. USA 1997 07:30 MacGyver (47) - serial sensac. USA/Kanada 1990 08:30 Interwencja (321) - cykl reportaży 08:50 Bar VIP (88) - reality show Polska 2004 09:20 Jezioro marzeń 5 (6) - serial dla młodzieży USA 2002 10:15 Bar VIP (89) - reality show Polska 2004 11:10 Bar VIP - gorące krzesła (9) - reality show Polska 2004 12:30 Bar VIP - gorące krzesła/wyniki (9) - reality show Polska 2004 12:50 Tomcio Grubasek - komedia USA 1995 14:45 Rosyjska ruletka (21) - teleturniej Polska 15:45 Wydarzenia Polska 2004 16:00 Pogoda 16:10 Interwencja (322) - cykl reportaży 16:30 13. posterunek (13) - serial kom. Polska 17:10 Pierwsza miłość (3) - serial obycz. Polska 2004 17:55 Bar VIP (90) - reality show Polska 2004 18:30 Wydarzenia Polska 2004 18:55 Sport 19:05 Pogoda 19:10 Samo życie (437) - serial obycz. Polska 2004 20:00 Bar VIP (91) - reality show Polska 2004 20:45 Półmrok - film kryminalny USA 1998 21:30 Studio Lotto (w przerwie filmu) 22:55 Biznes Wydarzenia - magazyn ekonomiczny 23:15 Pogoda 23:25 Bumerang (312) - program publicystyczny 23:55 Co z tą Polską? (7) - program publicystyczny Polska 2004 00:55 Aquaz Music Zone - magazyn muzyczny TVN 06:00 Nauka jazdy - dokument fabularyzowany Polska 2004 06:25 Telesklep 07:05 Uwaga! - magazyn 07:25 Prześwietlenie - program publicystyczny 07:55 Najsłabsze ogniwo - teleturniej Polska 2004 08:40 Tele gra - teleturniej Polska 2004 09:45 Szybka forsa - teleturniej Polska 2004 10:50 W-11 wydział śledczy - dokument fabularyzowany Polska 2004 11:25 Zielone drzwi - program publicystyczny 12:00 Flintstonowie - komedia USA 1994 14:05 Serce z kamienia (51) - telenowela Meksyk 2004 14:55 Ostry dyżur 4 (22) - serial obycz. USA 15:55 Zdradzona miłość (108) - telenowela Meksyk 2003 16:45 Fakty 17:00 Uwaga! - magazyn 17:15 W-11 wydział śledczy - dokument fabularyzowany Polska 2004 17:50 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! - magazyn 20:10 Najsłabsze ogniwo - teleturniej Polska 2004 21:00 Na Wspólnej (366) - serial obycz. Polska 2004 21:30 Wyprawa Robinson (19) - reality show Polska 2004 22:30 Camera Cafe (10) - serial kom. Polska 2004 22:45 Camera Cafe (10) - serial kom. Polska 2004 22:55 Camera Cafe (10) - serial kom. Polska 2004 23:05 Bitwa o Anglię (10) - dokument fabularyzowany Polska 2004 23:35 Fakty, ludzie, pieniądze - magazyn gospodarczy 00:05 Co za noc - magazyn 00:35 Multikino - magazyn filmowy 00:55 Co za tydzień - magazyn Polska 2004 01:20 Red Light - program erotyczny 02:15 Uwaga! - magazyn TVP 3 Katowice 6.35 Gramy dla was 6.50 Przegląd gospodarczy 7.15 Telezakupy 7.30 Kurier 7.45 Aktualności i pogoda 8.00 Z krukiem w herbie - magazyn redakcji częstochowskiej 8.30 Kurier 8.45 Gość dnia 9.00 Gwiazdy Hollywoodu (34) - Matt Damon 9.30 Kurier 9.45 Pomysł na życie (8) 10.10 Nasze środowisko w Unii (2) 10.30 Kurier 10.45 Tam, tam (1) 11.15 Gość dnia 11.30 Kurier 11.45 Od arii do piosenki (8) 12.30 Kurier 12.35 Zwierzęta świata: Żyjąca Europa (2) - film dok. 13.30 Kurier 13.45 Agrobiznes 14.00 Od niedzieli do niedzieli 14.30 Kurier 14.45 Eurotel 15.00 Sześć milionów sekund (11) - film fab. 15.30 Kurier 15.45 Jej portret 1 - magazyn 16.15 Rozmowa dnia 16.30 Kurier 16.45 Aktualności i pogoda 17.00 Z krukiem w herbie 17.30 Kurier 17.50 Drobne sprawy - magazyn 18.00 Aktualności i pogoda 18.20 Wiadomclci sportowe 18.25 Sport w TV Katowice 19.00 Nieznane katastrofy (8) - magazyn 19.30 Telezakupy 19.45 Rozmowa dnia 20.00 Telekurier 20.30 Kurier 20.45 Echa dnia 21.10 Kurier sportowy 21.20 Studio pogoda 21.30 Kurier gospodarczy 21.45 Aktualności i pogoda 21.55 Wiadomości sportowe 22.00 Porozmawiajmy 22.00 Nasz reportaż - www.milosc.pl 22.30 Kurier 22.45 Studio pogoda 22.50 Książki z górnej półki 22.55 To jest temat 23.10 Młodzież kontra 23.55 Plebania (15) - film fab. 0.20 Plebania (16) - film fab. TVP 3 Białystok 6.50 Przegląd gospodarczy 7.15 Telezakupy 7.30 Kurier 7.45 Obiektyw 8.00 Pod Twoją Obronę - magazyn katolicki 8.30 Kurier 8.45 Gość dnia 9.00 Gwiazdy Hollywoodu (34) - Matt Damon 9.30 Kurier 9.45 Pomysł na życie (8) 10.10 Nasze środowisko w Unii (2) 10.30 Kurier 10.45 Tam, tam (1) 11.15 Gość dnia 11.30 Kurier 11.45 Od arii do piosenki (8) 12.30 Kurier 12.35 Zwierzęta świata: Żyjąca Europa (2) - film dok. 13.30 Kurier 13.45 Agrobiznes 14.00 Od niedzieli do niedzieli 14.30 Kurier 14.45 Eurotel 15.00 Sześć milionów sekund (11) - film fab. 15.30 Kurier 15.45 Jej portret 1 - magazyn 16.15 Rozmowa dnia 16.30 Kurier 16.50 Gość dnia 17:00 Łączy nas Polska 17.30 Kurier 17:45 Panorama Litewska 18:00 Obiektyw 18:20 Szerokiej drogi! 18:25 Kartka z kalendarza 18:30 Region i Gospodarka 19.00 Nieznane katastrofy (8) - magazyn 19.30 Telezakupy 19.45 Rozmowa dnia 20.00 Telekurier 20.30 Kurier 20.45 Echa dnia 21.10 Kurier sportowy 21.20 Studio pogoda 21.30 Kurier gospodarczy 21:45 Obiektyw 22:00 Punkt widzenia 22:10 Gdyby nagle 22.30 Kurier 22.45 Studio pogoda 22.50 Książki z górnej półki 22.55 To jest temat 23.10 Młodzież kontra 23.55 Plebania (15) - film fab. 0.20 Plebania (16) - film fab. TV 4 5.45 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 6.10 KINOmaniaK - odjazdowy 6.35 Strefa P - magazyn muzyczny 7.00 Muzyczne listy - magazyn 8.00 TV Market 8.15 Echo lasu (26) - prog. o tematyce ekologicznej 8.45 Dirty Dancing (11)- serial USA 9.15 Ja tylko pytam - talk show 10.15 Młodzieńcza miłość (53) - serial 11.15 W imieniu prawa (2) - serial 12.15 TV Market 12.30 Strefa P - magazyn muzyczny 13.00 V-max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 13.30 Daję słowo - teleturniej 14.15 Muzyczne listy 15.15 Jackie Chan Adventures (7) 15.45 Ścisle tajne (6) - serial USA 16.45 Z zycia wzięte - serial dok. USA 17.10 Młodzieńcza miłość (54) 18.10 Daję słowo - teleturniej 19.00 Ja tylko pytam - talk show 20.00 Cień anioła (20) - serial USA 21.00 Wydarzenia 21.10 Policjanci z Miami (44)- serial 22.10 Drogowka - magazyn policyjny 22.40 Informator prawny - magazyn 22.55 Lampart - film Wtochy 2.05 Co mówią gwiazdy 2.50 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 3.40 Informator prawny 3.55 Strefa P - magazyn muzyczny 4.20 Joker - talk show 5.10 Zakończenie programu TVN 7 5.30 Prezydencki poker (11) - serial, USA 6.25 Telesklep 7.00 Dwóch i pół (20) - serial komediowy, USA 7.30 Dzień dobry, Miami (9) - serial komediowy, USA 8.00 Ścieżki miłości (109) - telenowela, Meksyk 8.50 Przyjaciółki i rywalki (143) - telenowela, Meksyk 9.40 Córka przeznaczenia (53) - telenowela, Meksyk 10.35 Renegat (11) - serial sensacyjny, USA 11.35 Ścieżki miłości (110) - telenowela, Meksyk 12.25 Telesklep 14.25 Przyjaciółki i rywalki (144) - telenowela, Meksyk 15.20 Córka przeznaczenia (54) - telenowela, Meksyk 16.10 Rodzinka z Manhattanu (8) - serial, USA 16.40 Dzień dobry, Miami (10) - serial, USA 17.10 Pan i pani Smith (8) - serial sensacyjny, USA 18.10 Renegat (12) - serial sensacyjny, USA 19.10 Rodzinka z Manhattanu (9) - serial, USA 19.40 Dwóch i pół (21) - serial komediowy, USA 20.10 Z głębi serca - film obyczajowy, USA 1997, reż. Karen Arthur, wyk. Cybill Shepherd, Chris Demetral, Stephen Lang, Blake Heron, Cassidy Rae 22.10 Gliniarze bez odznak (7) - serial, USA 23.10 Świadek - film sensacyjny, USA 1985, reż. Peter Weir, wyk. Harrison Ford, Kelly McGillis, Josef Sommer, Lukas Haas, Danny Glover, Viggo Mortensen 1.10 Z głębi serca - film obyczajowy, USA 1997, reż. Karen Arthur, wyk. Cybill Shepherd, Chris Demetral, Stephen Lang, Blake Heron, Cassidy Rae 3.10 Koniec programu TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata; w tym Pogoda 6.30, 7.00, 7.30 oraz Wiadomości - skrót o 6.32, 7.02 , 7.32 08:00 Wiadomości 08:12 Pogoda 08:15 Cafe serio 08:25 Kawa czy herbata 09:02 Wiadomości - skrót 09:05 Jedyneczka; program dla dzieci 09:30 Wesoły Ciucholand; odc.5-Niebo w gębie; 1995 serial prod. australijskiej 10:00 "Trzeba być w butach na weselu" - o ks. Józefie Tischnerze 10:25 Rozmowy nie zawsze dyplomatyczne 10:50 Śpiewnik Polaka; Pieśni patriotyczne i żołnierskie 11:45 Nie tylko o... 12:00 Wiadomości 12:15 Klan; odc.864; telenowela TVP 12:40 RetroTEYada; program rozrywkowy [stereo 13:20 M jak miłość; odc.190; serial TVP (stereo) 14:10 Śpiewnik Polaka; Pieśni ludowe i ze śpiewnika babuni 15:00 Ekstradycja II; odc.9/9; 1996 serial TVP; reż: Wojciech Wójcik; wyk: Marek Kondrat, Małgorzata Pieczyńska, Maria Pakulnis, Witold Dębicki 15:55 Jedyneczka; program dla dzieci 16:20 Wędrówki po Polsce; Szlakiem Chopina 16:30 Wesoły Ciucholand; 1995 serial prod. australijskiej 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Sportowy Express 17:25 "Trzeba być w butach na weselu" - o ks. Józefie Tischnerze 17:50 Polacy razem-rep. 18:20 Jest takie miejsce; Trzcianka 18:40 Spotkania z profesorem Wiktorem Zinem; Zapomniane Sanktuarium cz. 1 19:00 Kanadyjskie spotkania/2/-rep. 19:15 Dobranocka; Kangurek Hip-Hop; serial anim.prod.polskiej 19:30 Wiadomości 19:53 Sport 19:59 Pogoda 20:05 Prosto w oczy 20:23 Pogoda 20:25 Klan; odc.864; telenowela TVP 20:50 Sportowy tydzień 21:20 Marzenia do spełnienia; odc.19; telenowela TVP; reż: Magdalena Łazarkiewicz; wyk: Adam Hanuszkiewicz, Ewa Telega, Maria Pakulnis, Krzysztof Wakuliński 22:05 Rozmowy nie zawsze dyplomatyczne 22:30 Pamięć Powstania; film dokumentalny prod. polskiej; reż: Jadwiga Nowakowska 23:35 Panorama 23:55 Biznes 23:55 Sport-telegram 00:01 Pogoda 00:05 "Trzeba być w butach na weselu" - o ks. Józefie Tischnerze 00:30 Spotkania z profesorem Wiktorem Zinem; Zapomniane Sanktuarium cz. 1 00:55 Wesoły Ciucholand; 1995 serial prod. australijskiej 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem; Kangurek Hip-Hop; serial anim.prod.polskiej 01:30 Wiadomości 01:50 Sport 01:54 Pogoda 01:55 Prosto w oczy 02:09 Pogoda 02:15 Klan; odc.864; telenowela TVP 02:40 Sportowy tydzień 03:10 Marzenia do spełnienia; odc.19; telenowela TVP; reż: Magdalena Łazarkiewicz; wyk: Adam Hanuszkiewicz, Ewa Telega, Maria Pakulnis, Krzysztof Wakuliński 04:00 Rozmowy nie zawsze dyplomatyczne 04:25 Kanadyjskie spotkania/2/-rep. 04:45 Pamięć Powstania; film dokumentalny prod. polskiej; reż: Jadwiga Nowakowska 05:46 Wiadomości 06:00 Zakończenie programu Hyper 20:00 Fresh Air 20:30 Ściągawki: komputer, świat gry odc. 15 20:45 Arena N-Gage 21:00 Fresh Air 21:30 Tajne kody Playa odc. 25 21:45 Game Play 22:00 Crest of the Stars odc. 13 22:30 Java Games odc. 13 22:45 Klipy 23:00 Warsaw Game Show 23:30 Crest of the Stars odc. 12